Blame Game
by Esmeia
Summary: After the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia tries to move on with her little sister, Luna. But what happens when Celestia tries to introduce her to the main cast, especially Twilight Sparkle?  FiM Universe  Celestia and Luna family bonding.
1. Sweets and Fashion

**Blame Game**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Whhaaattt? Another MLP fic? As if we don't have enough of those. * shot *_

_Anyway, I don't have many opportunities to write ship-fics (which might be a good or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it), since there's hardly ANY males in the show. Good lord, I hope they introduce some more males with a major role, and even give guys like Big Mac more spotlight. We'll see!_

_Okay, for a while now I've wanted to do something revolving around Princess Celestia. She's one of my favorite characters from the show, despite how the fanbase tries to twist her. I wanted to show some family bonding between her and Luna._

_Hm.. I'm thinking this story will be at least five chapters long. It might be shorter, because I'm just that lazy~_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Honestly, Luna," Celestia said, sighing in slight irritation. "You can't hole yourself up in your room all day. Don't you think it'd be fun to go out? Maybe make some new friends?"

"No!" Luna said stubbornly from behind her bedroom door. She had locked it from the inside and refused to budge.

Celestia resisted the urge to just unlock the door with her magic and nudge her little sister out. Surely it'd be a lot easier and less-time consuming _that_ way.

She quickly dropped the idea. As she had learned the hard way, Luna could be extremely petty and hold grudges. She'd have to find another way, it seemed.

"Luna, no one holds anything against you for what happened," Celestia said gently, pacing in front of the door. "It wasn't your fault: it was Nightmare Moon's. You just lost control a bit, that's all. Didn't I extend a hoof of forgiveness?"

"Yes..." Luna said reluctantly.

"Right," Celestia smiled. "Forgiveness and putting that whole thing behind us was the first step. Now it's time to move on with our lives. Remember those six mares that helped bring you back? They're very nice. Especially my student, Twilight Sparkle. Don't you want to meet and thank the girls who saved you?"

"I... I guess so," Luna mumbled.

"Then let's go and properly introduce you," Celestia said encouragingly. "I promise you, they don't bite," she added with a chuckle.

The large, jewel-encrusted door slowly creaked open. Celestia smiled as she looked down at her younger sister. Her light blue hair was slightly disheveled, but other than that she looked well. Her wings drooped at her sides sadly, showing a twinge of fear in the young girl.

"Come now, chin up!" Celestia said, standing tall. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit and I'll show you around. It'll be fun!"

"If you say so, sister," Luna sighed, hanging her head low as she followed Celestia down the hallway. "I still don't think this is going to go well."

XOXOXOXOXO

Celestia and Luna were driven by pegasi to the center of Ponyville. Those out and about quickly gathered around them, yelling out their praise and admiration.

Celestia smiled appreciatively at her beloved subjects after thanking her loyal guards. She, honestly, _hated_ riding in a chariot. After all, she had a perfectly suitable pair of wings to get around. But she had been conditioned long ago by her now-retired parents that riding in a golden chariot gave the royal family a sense of importance and demanded respect from everypony around them. Celestia thought it was unnecessary, but protocol was protocol.

"Good evening," Celestia said, thankful that her guards kept the growing crowd at a distance. The crowd was scaring the small, timid Luna. It had taken Celestia ages to finally convince her to go out in public, and she didn't think it was going to be any easier next time. "Please excuse us, everyone. We're simply visiting today."

The crowd was kept at bay as the two sisters made their way towards the nearest building that was Sugarcube Corner. They entered the establishment, the light jingle from the chimes notifying Mr. and Mrs. Cake that they had customers. When the couple noticed the two royal sisters, they immediately bowed down in respect.

Luna looked embarrassed from all this, hiding slightly behind Celestia's leg.

"Oh, you're too kind," Celestia said politely. "But, really, there's no need for all that. We're only taking a walk and visiting friends, you see. I was wondering if a Miss Pinkie Pie was here?"

"Pinkie Pie? Oh, yes! She sure is," Mr. Cake said before turning to yell to the backroom. "Pinkie Pie, dear, you have visitors!"

"Oh boy, visitors?" squealed the pink earth pony as she bounced outside. Her mane and fur were slightly spotted with flour and frosting, making Luna giggle a bit. Pinkie Pie screeched to a halt when she noticed it was none other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Oh! Hi there! I didn't expect to have royalty visit! What an honor!"

Celestia smiled at the bouncy girl. She had heard a lot about her in letters from Twilight Sparkle. Besides, she had gotten a little used to her hyperactive personality from her previous visits, so it wasn't so much of a shock this time. Celestia nudged Luna forward. "Good day, Pinkie Pie. I hope you remember my little sister and the bringer of the moon, Princess Luna?" Pinkie Pie nodded multiple times. "I'd love it if you two could become friends. Twilight benefits so much from your friendship, I'm sure Luna will too. Isn't that right, Luna?"

"Y-Yes!" Luna stuttered, giving the pink pony a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

Pinkie Pie grabbed one of Luna's hooves in two of her own, shaking it erratically. "Oh no, it's my pleasure, Looney! I'm sure we'll have so much fun! You can come over and visit anytime and we can play games and – oh! Or maybe we can make sweets together! It'll be awesome!" she added with a contagious giggle.

Luna looked bewildered from the fast talking, but accepted. "That sounds, er, fun."

While they were talking, Celestia was looking over the delicious assortment of sweets. Deciding on one, she pointed out a bag of sugar cookies to Mrs. Cake. "I'd like to buy some cookies, please."

"Certainly!" Mrs. Cake said, zipping behind the counter and handing it over to her. "Free of charge!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Celestia said, levitating a generous amount of coins out of her purse and setting it in front of Mrs. Cake. "There we are, keep the change. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Princess!" Mrs. Cake said, touched at her generosity.

Celestia smiled at her before taking the bag of cookies in her mouth. Luna had finally managed to excuse herself from the overactive Pinkie Pie and they soon left for their next destination: Rarity's Boutique.

"That was just plain tiring," Luna said, sighing. "She's nice, sister. Don't get me wrong. But she could talk a mile a minute! I barely got a word in edgewise. I don't think we'd make very good friends..."

"Oh, nonsense," Celestia giggled, her voice slightly muffled because of the bag. "Friendships take time, Luna. She might even bring out the more outgoing side of you. Here," Celestia handed the bag of cookie to Luna and was happy to see her face light up at the present. "I got these for you. Those will make you feel better, hm?"

"My favorites! Thank you, Celestia," Luna said cheerfully, levitating the bag with her magic and eating a cookie. It had been quite some time since Celestia had seen her so upbeat, and hoped she would see it more often.

"Here we are: Rarity's Boutique," Celestia said, stopping in front of the rather large cottage. Though relatively small for a boutique, it was very classy and immaculately kept. "Let's go and introduce you to Rarity."

"Is she nice?" Luna asked.

"Oh, she is," Celestia said, nodding her head. "She's the one who was granted the element of generosity, after all."

She knocked before opening the door. The soft wind chimes caught the attention of the ivory unicorn previously working on a new design in the corner. Rarity gasped before galloping over to greet them.

"Oh my, this is such an honor!" Rarity said, grinning up at her and Luna. "What can I do for you ladies this evening?"

"Good evening, Rarity!" Celestia said, smiling. "I was hoping to properly introduce you to my sister, Princess Luna. You didn't get the chance to do so last time you two met, and I was hoping you'd help her settle in back home here in Ponyville."

"But of course, darling," Rarity said, walking over to greet Luna. "I'm so sorry we didn't get to talk. I can see you're doing well."

"Oh! Yes, I am," Luna said shyly. She looked around at the many beautiful outfits on display. "You have really pretty dresses here, Rarity."

"Why, thank you!" Rarity said, smiling proudly. "All of them are custom-made for any and every pony: Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike. Oh! Would you like to try one on?"

"M-Me? I was never one to get into fashion..."

"Oh, but I insist!" Rarity said, already leading the way towards a selection of outfits. "We'll find the perfect one for you. If that's alright?"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Celestia agreed. "Don't you think so, Luna? It'd be nice to do a little shopping."

"If you insist," Luna said, reluctantly following Rarity.

Rarity looked over the assortment of clothes before smiling and dragging out a dummy with a simple, but elegant midnight blue and black dress. It was adorned with a small, blue bejeweled necklace. Luna's eyes widened in wonder at the outfit.

"Oh darling, don't you think this would be just _fabulous_ on you?" Rarity said, stroking the soft material. "I think this would make you look just gorgeous."

"Well, I..." Luna looked it over, hints of a smile on her face. "You really think so?"

"I do!" Rarity said, nodding. "Trust me, you'll look amazing."

"She is a fashion expert," Celestia added. "Go on. Try it on, sister."

Luna allowed herself to be lead into an empty dressing room. A few minutes later, she came back out and began to slowly rotate in front of a mirror so she could admire herself from all angles.

Celestia had to admit, it had been a long time since she had seen Luna look so stunning. The colors of the dress complemented her natural fur and mane color, and really brought out the color of her eyes. It wasn't too elaborate, so as to allow room for her legs and wings.

"You look adorable, Luna!" Celestia said, flapping her large wings excitedly. "Thank you, Rarity. We'll take it."

"Excellent! You'll be turning many heads when you strut by in that, Miss Luna," Rarity said, winking. Luna blushed and smiled. Rarity went to her cash register to ring up the dress. "Oh, where are my manners? Princess, would you like to buy anything?"

"Hm..." Celestia looked at the many different outfits. Although all of them were gorgeous, they were all too small for her to wear. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid there's none in my size. Could I trouble you to make one for me? I'd love to have something from your line."

"Of course!" Rarity said, looking about to faint. "I'll get to work on it right away and have it delivered!"

"Thank you very much," Celestia said gratefully as she paid for the dress.

The two sisters left the boutique after saying their goodbyes. Celestia smiled as she saw a large group of fillies gawk at the two of them. She knew that Rarity would get a lot more customers when word got around that the royal princesses had personally paid a visit.

"Thanks again, Celestia," Luna said, a slight pep in her step. "You didn't have to buy me any gifts."

"It's not a problem," Celestia said. Money was never a problem for her, anyway. She might as well put some of it to good use. "What are sisters for?"

"Where are we going next?" Luna asked eagerly. "There's four of them left, right?"

"Slow down, girl!" Celestia said, laughing. "We'll get to meet them all today, I promise."

Celestia spotted a large group of colts make their way over to them. Most of their eyes were on Luna, making the girl look away timidly.

"Looks like you've got some admirers," Celestia whispered, playfully nudging her.

"Stop it," Luna said, pointedly ignoring them. "I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"Nothing's wrong with meeting a nice stallion," Celestia pointed out. She suddenly remembered she left her purse behind at Rarity's cottage. "Oh, shoot! I left my purse. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, alright. Hurry back!" Luna said as Celestia galloped off to fetch her purse.

Fortunately, Rarity had noticed the purse and was just going to go out to find Celestia and return it. Celestia thanked the young girl before running back to catch up with Luna. When she got back, Luna was surrounded by a small group of admirers.

Celestia smiled, hoping that the group would boost Luna's confidence a bit.

That is, until she overheard their conversation.

"Wow, you're so cute!" one of them, an older mare, said as she looked over the lunar princess. "Shame on that Celestia for imprisoning you for so long!"

"Oh, well..."

"Quite right!" a rather fat, pompous-looking stallion cut in. "I heard of the legend, but I never imagined it to be true! Perhaps our 'beloved' Princess Celestia has a dark side. Who could do that to their own kin?"

"No, I – you don't understand," Luna said, looking uncomfortable. "It was my -"

"Now, now," said the third one, a rather young boy that looked around Twilight's age. "No need to lie. It's _obvious_ who's the victim here."

Celestia cleared her throat, keeping a respectful distance away from the group. Luna jumped slightly and immediately came to her side, the other three backing up.

"Sorry," Celestia said, eying each one of them. "We must be going. If you'll excuse us."

"Y-Yes, of course," the old mare said, stepping aside.

Celestia and Luna walked past them, with Celestia pointedly ignoring them. However, she could still hear them whispering about how "rude" she was to interrupt their conversation. One of them even went so far as to say she _pressured_ Luna into coming along.

"I'm sorry, Celestia," Luna mumbled, looking down. "I tried to make them stop. I didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

"I do not blame you, Luna," Celestia said sincerely. "Let's go see Applejack."

Although Celestia made it appear as though the previous conversation hadn't bothered her, it did. Just a bit. What choice did she have, all those centuries ago? It was either seriously injure ( or worse, _kill) _her beloved little sister when Nightmare Moon had taken over, or seal her away until she found an effective way to bring her back.

It seemed no matter what, just like when they were younger, she would always be blamed for doing what she thought was best...

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: I'm not sure how long this will go. I had planned to write about five chapters, but I have a feeling it will end a bit sooner than that. _

_I was going to write Luna with a bratty personality, but I decided against it. She does kind of strike me as having that type of attitude, but not to the point where she's mean, like Gilda or Trixie. I'm kind of interested to see what Hasbro does with her, should she appear in Season Two._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Apples and Butterflies

**Blame Game**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Wow, guys, thanks for the awesome feedback and faves!_

_Oh, and since someone asked me who I favor out of the main six, it's Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Outside of them are Princess Celestia (of course),Spike, Soarin, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, and Sapphire Shores._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This time Luna will be properly introduced to Applejack and Fluttershy._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Wow, what a huge farm! This has got to be at least seventy acres," Luna marveled as they rounded the top of the hill overlooking the Apple Family's cherished farmland. It was still as magnificent as Celestia and Luna remembered it: hundreds upon hundreds of apples decorated the vast expanse of trees, looking good enough to eat right from their branches. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's quite impressive, isn't it?" Celestia said as they walked towards the main barn. "It's been quite a while since I've paid this farm a visit. Last time I did, it was to see my old friend, Emily Smith."

"Is that who we're seeing?" Luna asked, watching a butterfly flutter about.

"Oh, no," Celestia giggled. "It's been _years_ since then, and I'm certain she's a lot older now. In fact, she's had colts of her own, and those colts have had colts. We're meeting her eldest granddaughter, Applejack."

Celestia was about to knock on the front door when she heard a loud conversation from the nearby garden. Luna cast a nervous glance to Celestia before the pair made their way over to see what the commotion was about. Celestia was relieved to find that it was only Applejack and her siblings (or, at least, who she _assumed_ was her family). The young mare was scolding a tiny filly who somewhat resembled her, while a large, red colt stood watching them from a little ways off.

Luna rubbed her front legs together nervously. "I think we should come at another time, Celestia."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll finish soon," Celestia said, smiling. "Let them finish."

"They're strange," Luna said bluntly, raising her eyebrows. "Earth ponies always did worry me a bit."

"Luna!" Celestia gasped. Luna was never one to look down on others, so this really took the older princess by surprise. "Don't be discriminate."

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," Luna said quickly. "It's just, with that Pie girl -"

"Pinkie Pie?" Celestia cut in with a chuckle.

"Yes, her," Luna said with a playful roll of her eyes. "I just hope she's not as... er, _energetic_."

"Don't be silly," Celestia said, softly nudging her. "I hear that Applejack is actually very level-headed."

"Applebloom, I can't believe you ate all of those strawberries!" Applejack said, fuming. Celestia and Luna's attention was drawn, yet again, to the trio. "Those were meant for the strawberry pies! What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Sorry," Apple Bloom said, shuffling her hooves. "I can't help it, sis!"

"Oh, that's what you always say," Applejack snapped. "You said that the last time, and the time before _that_..."

The large, dark red male sitting a little ways off suddenly noticed the two princesses, his sprig of wheat falling out of his mouth in surprise. He quickly walked over to Applejack.

"Er, AJ?"

"Not now, big brother," Applejack said, lifting a hoof up to hush him. "I'm busy talkin'."

"But -"

"Now, Applebloom," Applejack said, turning her back to her brother. "You have _got _to learn to stop that, you hear? We need that produce for the shop, not for you to just go eatin' willy-nilly!"

"Okay," Apple Bloom said, hanging her head sadly. "I won't do it again."

"That's better," Applejack said, her voice and expression softening. "Now, run along and go play with your little friends."

"Thanks sis!" Apple Bloom said, bouncing off to join her friends.

"_AJ!_"

"What?" Applejack yelled, losing her patience. "What is it, Big Macintosh?"

"We have company," he said, pointing to the pair.

Applejack looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Celestia and Luna standing a few feet away. She immediately galloped over and bowed respectfully.

"Gracious, I am so sorry!" she apologized, her cheeks a light red. "I didn't mean for you two to see that."

"Not at all, Applejack," Celestia said politely. "And please, it's really no trouble at all. I can understand how busy you are. I hope we're not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Applejack said, giving her a bright smile. "We were just finishing putting away some apples in the cellar. What can I do ya for?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Luna," Celestia said, watching as Luna stepped forward to greet her. "You've met before, but it was on short terms, unfortunately. I think she'd benefit by having a friend like you, Applejack, a pony of honesty."

"Aw, shucks," Applejack said, grinning. "You're mighty kind, Princess. Howdy there, Miss Luna," she greeted, tipping her large cowboy hat. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise!" Luna said with a bright grin. "You have a great farm here, Applejack."

"Thank you kindly," Applejack said, puffing out her chest proudly. "It's the Apple Family's pride and joy, I'll have you know. It's run by me and – oh! Wow, sorry there, Big Macintosh," she added with a sheepish smile when the colt gave a small cough. "This is my big brother and hard worker, Big Macintosh."

"Howdy there, ladies," he said, nodding to each of them before bowing his respects. "Welcome to our humble farm."

Celestia smirked when she saw Luna shyly shuffle her feet.

"G-Good evening," she stuttered, a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you," Celestia said, smiling down at him.

"And the young'un who just dashed off was our little sister, Applebloom," Applejack said. "Oh! And there's Granny Smith, comin' over yonder!"

Celestia gasped and walked over to the elderly, light green mare. "Goodness! Emily, is that you?"

"Hm? Whassat?" the old mare said, squinting her eyes at Celestia. Her face brightened when she recognized the female in front of her. "My stars and garters! That wouldn't happen to be Celestia, would it?"

"That's right!" Celestia said, carefully giving her old friend a hug. "Oh my, it's been ages. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been just fine, honey!" Granny Smith answered. "Nothing to complain about, really. Well, I would like a new hip, but we're working on that too," she added with a goodhearted laugh. "It's been going out a lot more lately. But look at you! You haven't aged at all since last I saw you all those years ago. It must be nice to look so young and beautiful after all these years!"

Granny Smith laughed, making Celestia shake her head at her silly nature. Although time had, naturally, taken its toll on her old friend, she still had a strong and youthful spirit.

"You haven't changed at all, Emily," Celestia said warmly.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Applejack asked, looking between the two of them. "Granny, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Oh, I suppose I forgot," Granny Smith said with a small shrug. Applejack and Big Macintosh gave her exasperated looks, making Luna laugh. "Or rather, I didn't think it was so important! Celestia and I never made a big deal of her being royalty and all."

"But still, that's a pretty good story to tell your grand-babies!" Applejack protested. "That sort of thing needs to be passed down, you know?"

"It would be a nice thing to pass down, Miss Smith," Luna offered. "Not many people can say they know Celestia personally!"

"You're right, I reckon," Granny Smith said. "Now you know! Oh, and who is this pretty girl? Your daughter?"

Celestia cleared her throat. "Oh, no! Not at all. This is my little sister, Luna. I have no children of my own."

"Oh my, beggin' your pardon!" Granny Smith said, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay," Luna said quickly, stepping closer to her. "It's only natural, me being so small. How do you do, Miss Smith?"

"Oh, you can call me Emily, darlin'!" Granny Smith said. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here in Ponyville?"

"I am," Luna said sincerely.

Applejack walked over with a bright red apple, carefully holding it by its stem. "We're mighty happy to have you here, Luna. Today I'm a bit busy, but tomorrow or some other time we should hang out! I'm sure we'll find something fun to do!"

"I'd like that a lot, Applejack!" Luna said happily, gratefully accepting the apple. "Maybe I can help around your farm!"

"Thank you kindly!" Applejack said. "You don't have to, but that's mighty sweet of you."

"Emily," Celestia whispered as she steered Granny Smith away from her grandchildren. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, honey!" she replied cheerfully. "What about?"

"Your hip," Celestia tilted her head at her flank, her tone and expression suddenly serious. "Why didn't you tell me about that? I could have it fixed in no time, you know that!"

"No, no, Missy," the old mare replied adamantly. "The Apple Family can round up enough money to fix this old hip up in no time. It's our problem, so we have to fix it. Besides, it's not like it's killing me! I've still got a lot of fight in me in my old age! I've had a long, happy, and blessed life, and I'm sure I'll have more ahead of me. This hip isn't going to stop me."

"Emily, please," Celestia said with a twinge of impatience in her voice. "You'd feel so much better if I just gave you a new one!"

"Celestia," she said firmly, stomping her front hoof. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but my family was raised to do things on our own. It's not that we don't appreciate help, but if there's any way we can get'er done by ourselves, we will," her face softened at the conflicted expression on Celestia's face. "Now, chin up, darlin'. I just didn't want to trouble you with this, that's all. You've got so much to do, and this is so little."

"Will you _promise_ me you'll come to me if it gets any worse?" Celestia asked. She could understand her wanting to be independent, but she was a dear friend! She couldn't live with herself if she knowingly let her suffer. "Promise me!"

"Alright, I will," Emily agreed, spitting on her left hoof and holding it out. "Let's shake on it to make it official."

Celestia made a face as she reluctantly spit on her own and shook. "I can't believe we still have to do this! It's so disgusting!"

"Aw, but you still did it," Emily pointed out. "You always were a softie!"

"To those I like, maybe," Celestia smirked, giving her a playful nudge. The two walked back to Luna, Applejack and Big Macintosh. "I should come and visit more often. Or have you brought to the castle instead!"

"Oh, I'm much too busy," Emily laughed. "But we should definitely catch up sometime soon."

"Of course!" Celestia smiled. She spotted Luna and Applejack in a lively conversation. It seemed Luna was slowly coming out of her shell as they met the girls. She watched with pride as she saw Luna begin to stand tall and talk to people without stuttering and fidgeting. Celestia almost didn't want to interrupt their chat! "I'm sorry, girls, but I want Luna to meet all the others today. Applejack, I'll be sure to let her come and see you tomorrow."

"Oh, pardon!" Applejack laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Time sure flies! I didn't mean to hold you gals up! Ya'll come back anytime, you hear?"

"We will!" Luna said, waving at her new friend before catching up with her older sister. "They're really nice! I'm glad I didn't judge them."

"See?" Celestia said, playfully ruffling her hair. "You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Who are we visiting next?" Luna asked as she swatted her away, smirking.

"Fluttershy," Celestia replied. "She's a rather timid girl, but very sweet. I think you two will have a lot in common, actually."

"What's she like?" Luna asked, curious.

"Just wait and see!"

XOXOXOXOXO

The last thing the duo expected to see was utter chaos. The small tree house and accompanying chicken coop was cluttered and disarrayed, with various species of animals running around in a panic. Rabbits, ferrets, birds, lizards, and even a few snakes were scattered all around!

Luna shrieked in terror when a rattlesnake slithered by. She clung to Celestia's front leg, trembling.

"Sister, what's going on here?" Luna asked, looking ready to bolt at any moment.

"I'm not sure," Celestia said uncertainly, lifting her free hoof as a squirrel scurried past. "Don't worry, I think I can fix this."

Closing her eyes, Celestia concentrated. A small spark came from her horn and a basketful of nuts, carrots, kibble, and seeds appeared in the middle of the fray. The frenzied animals came to halt, surprised at the sudden appearance of the basket. However, they soon got over the initial shock and grouped around it, nibbling at their respective foods.

Luna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I wonder what happened here," Celestia wondered, stepping over a chicken. She suppressed a laugh when Luna made no move to remove herself from her leg. "It's usually very peaceful here. At least, that's what Twilight told me."

"You sure talk about this Twilight a lot," Luna pointed out, glancing up at her. "It kind of seems like you're _bragging_ about her, in fact."

Celestia looked down at her, frowning. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. It's just that she's a prized pupil of mine. She's just very talented, and shows a lot of promise - "

"So I see," Luna mumbled. "I hear about her the most, it seems..."

Celestia grew quiet. Had she really been talking about her student _that _much? For a moment, Celestia wondered if, possibly, Luna was beginning to get jealous.

"Luna, you know - "

But before Celestia could respond, a soft-yellow mare galloped out of her small house, her pink hair flowing behind her. She was chasing after a small bunny with a pink bow on its left ear. Luna slid off of Celestia and helpfully held a leg out to stop the bunny before levitating it up with her magic.

"Oh! Thank you very much," Fluttershy said, screeching to a halt giving her a grateful smile. "I've been trying to catch her all day!"

"Good evening, Fluttershy," Celestia said, walking towards the two of them. "Are you busy? Maybe we should come at a later time?"

"No, it's fine!" Fluttershy said quickly, shaking her head. "I'm free – well, a bit anyway," she said, glancing over at her white bunny, Angel. "But I can take the time out, it's no trouble at all."

"What were you doing?" Luna asked, curious.

"I took in a new animal today," Fluttershy said, suddenly perking up. She pointed at the small, caramel-colored bunny floating in the air with its arms folded. "I wanted to introduce Jewel to Angel, but they're not getting along..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luna said, gently setting down the irate female bunny. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure," Fluttershy said, sighing. "I suppose they just have to get used to each other. But I'm sure they will soon! Now, what can I do for you two? It's an honor to have visitors!"

"I'm glad to see you're doing well! Philomena enjoyed the treats you sent over, I must thank you for that," Celestia said, grinning down at Fluttershy. "That was very kind of you.".

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Princess," Fluttershy blushed with a smile. "I just wanted to make up for that fiasco."

"All is forgiven, dear," Celestia said, waving the notion away. Although she had been a bit worried when her pet phoenix, Philomena went missing, she didn't hold anything towards Fluttershy. After all, even though Philomena was simply playing around, neither of them dreamed Fluttershy would be so sensitive to their pranking. She still felt a little bad, so she made sure to watch her mischievous nature around the timid mare. "I understand, you did it with the best intentions in mind. But I was hoping I could ask _you _for something else today. My dear little sister, Luna. I'd like her to make some new friends, and I was hoping you two would hit it off."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Fluttershy said. "I'm so very sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm Fluttershy!"

"Hello, Fluttershy," Luna smiled, extending a hoof. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," Fluttershy said gently, shyly shaking her hoof. "I-I'm sorry about that whole, um... _mess_, before. It's usually very calm here."

"All in the past," Luna dismissed, smiling. "It wasn't your fault, after all."

"I still wanted to apologize," Fluttershy insisted, shuffling her legs. "I'm very, very sorry."

"Er, it's okay!" Luna said, laughing awkwardly. _Goodness, she's even more introverted than I am!_ "It's really no problem! Really."

"I'm glad," Fluttershy said with a relieved smile. "I'd invite you both in for tea, but it looks like I've got a lot of cleaning up to do..."

"We can help!" Luna offered, looking up at Celestia. "At least the yard, right, sister?"

"I think that's a splendid idea, Luna," Celestia agreed. "Can you tell us where each animal belongs, Fluttershy?"

"Thank you very much," Fluttershy said, happy that she wouldn't have to work until late nightfall to fix up the mess her pets had caused. "Well, let's see. The chickens belong in their coops, the ferrets in their garden – oh! And the birds in their nests. The mice in their burrows..."

Almost as quickly as Fluttershy could finish her sentences, Luna and Celestia used their powers to lure each animal into their proper place. Celestia urged them into their homes while Luna satiated them with a bit of food from the basket. Before long, there was no evidence of the frenzy that had previously taken place.

"Oh, thank you! I really appreciate your help," Fluttershy said with a wide grin. "I can't thank you enough. This would have taken me ages, I'm sure."

"Not a problem," Luna said, watching the last mouse scurry into its home.

Angel and Jewel were now chattering angrily at each other. Fluttershy bit her lip nervously, leaning down to their level.

"Come now, little ones," she said soothingly. "Don't you think you should try and get to know each other better? It would be nice if you two became friends, don't you think?"

Angel stubbornly crossed his arms, glaring at his owner. Jewel huffed softly and stuck her nose in the air pointedly.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said with a sad sigh. "Here we go again."

Luna quirked a brow at the two bunnies before firmly stomping her hoof inches away from them. It startled the bickering couple, who looked up at her in alarm with their noses twitching.

"Now, listen here," Luna said, narrowing her eyes. "There will be no more of that, you hear? I want you two to either get along, or calmly separate yourselves until you can. What we will _not_ tolerate is anymore of this nonsense. Am I clear?"

Angel and Jewel's eyes grew wide. They slowly nodded their heads before scurrying off to opposite ends of the garden. Luna, Celestia and Fluttershy waited to see if there would be another fight.

There wasn't even a sound.

"Wow, I could never do that," Fluttershy marveled. "How do you do it?"

"You just have to make your point clearly, and mean it," Luna said, shrugging her shoulders. "There's really nothing to it. Don't let the ones you're taking care of walk all over you."

"It looks like I could learn a thing or two," Fluttershy said. "I'd like it if you'd visit sometime and show me how to be more assertive! If... if that's alright with you, that is," she added with a shy glance to the side.

"Sure!" Luna said, giggling. "It'll be fun!"

"I think you both can learn something from each other," Celestia said with a chuckle. "Luna can teach you how to be more assertive, and Luna can learn how to be more gentle."

"Hey, I'm gentle!" Luna protested with a soft huff.

"See what I mean?" Celestia said, winking at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy giggled as Luna became flustered. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you, Luna."

Fluttershy looked up at the sky, noticing a small group of pegasi begin to move the clouds around. "Oh my, it looks like it's getting late."

"So it is," Luna said. "It'll be time to bring up the moon soon."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time," Celestia said. "I'm sorry to cut this short, girls! But we really must be going. There's still Rainbowdash and Twilight Sparkle to see."

"That's alright," Fluttershy said, waving. "Thanks so much for your help! See you later!"

"She's nice," Luna said cheerfully, skipping beside Celestia as they walked towards their next destination. "A little too quiet, though."

"She's very shy, yes," Celestia said thoughtfully. "I remember when Philomena played a prank on her. Goodness, that was a mess!" she added with a laugh.

A large boom made the pair nearly jump out of their skins. They looked around, prepared to defend themselves against... whatever it was that was big enough to make a mini-earthquake! Celestia couldn't find the source of it until Luna poked her in the ribs and pointed up to the sky.

"Look at that!"

Celestia looked up to see a light-blue blur speed through the air, leaving behind a glorious display of rainbow colors. The beautiful formation spread out to all corners of the sky before slowly fading and leaving behind a beautiful shower of sparkles.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Luna said, bouncing. "I've never seen anything like it! Is that what you call a 'Sonic Rainboom?'"

"That is is," Celestia said, nodding with a grin. "And you know who creates those?"

"Rainbowdash!" Luna answered.

"That's right," Celestia said, speeding off towards where she saw her disappear to. "Come on, I'll race you to her!"

"You're on!" Luna laughed as she sped after her big sister.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Notes: Wow, guys, sorry for the big gap between chapters. XD_

_This chapter was just... really hard to make flow right. But I'm finally happy with it and can finally move on to the third one!_

_Next chapter, Luna and Celestia meet up with Rainbowdash, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike! I'm really eager to finally get to that one._

_Thanks for reading and very helpful reviews!_


End file.
